


Stuck in Detention With You

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Based off our favourite movie about teens in detention, The Breakfast Club. Our favourite Paladins have gotten themselves all into detention for different reasons. Read as our Bad Boy Keith and a golden athlete boy Lance not only figures out their own emotions for eachother, but for school and the pressures that follow.Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all help these hopeless boys out and become life time friends for years to follow..(Teen Angst and Detention asured)





	Stuck in Detention With You

**Author's Note:**

> So Im new to the Voltron Fandom (As you can tell, I got here like 3 months ago) and I have never written Klance before because I ship Sheith pretty hard, but bare with me through this fic. 
> 
> Also, it follows along the same plot as the movie The Breakfast Club but not everything is going to be the same. I'll change things for Klance of course and maybe some team Punk! 
> 
> -Lily 
> 
> (Ps, please tell me about typos)

None of them expected to be there on a saturday morning, sitting in distilled silence in the library. None of them expected a punishment to be taken so seriously. None of them expected this saturday to mark a memory in their brains for the rest of their high school days. None of them. 

 

Sure, some people you’d expect to be in here. Some you’d almost assume belonged here after watching them in the halls and seeing how they behave in class, yet when you take a chance and look deeper you almost just assume that’s how the students prefer to spend their time. 

 

Students like this? Well only really one. He wasn’t the jock stereotype. Wasn’t the princess. Not even close to the brainiac.. Or so most would assume. He was pretty close to the basket case, but sane enough not to be counted a weirdo, or just rough and rebelled enough to be counted as the criminal some way even say, bad boy. 

 

Keith hated how the title sounded. He really did try his first year at high school, but being orphaned and excluded all your childhood makes you just sort of follow along with what people believe you to be. It was an okay life, no one really messed around with him. No one talked to him. No one cared for him. He soon found this is just the way he’d live out his high school years. 

 

Unlike Keith, Lance might just be counted as the exact opposite. Star of the soccer team, ladies man, and friends with so many. He fit the jock stereotype, fit the popular, and fit the tease every girl fawns over. Life was so easy that way for Lance. It was fun, adventurous, and many just prefered to be around him. He was hardly ever alone, albeit his friends could be sort of fake..

 

Yes, unlike Keith, Lance had a reputation to uphold. Maybe just like Keith in ways, everyone thought about him in a certain way. On the outside, he never seemed to mind just what those thoughts were. 

 

Allura was on student council, cheer squad, debate club, and in every social extracurricular you could imagine. She ruled the school and her nickname was princess for more reasons than one. She made life hard for those who hated her, and life easy for all who befriended her. She new the latest gossip before it even got out, but her image was so pure she kept her innocent appearance up for all to gaze upon. 

 

Rich, Popular, and Smart. Who wouldn’t love her? Okay, so the rebels and crytos of the school couldn’t stand her, but everyone else? They had her back. She had nothing to worry about. Not yet at least..

 

Pidge wasn’t a maniac. She wasn’t all there in our world either. No that’s because she kept mostly to herself and stayed out of trouble. Her only friend was her brother, and seeing as though he was off in college that could just mean she had no friends at the moment. So? She had her computer. She had her mechanical engineer and STEM major future to pursue. 

 

Most people assumed she was a basket case by the way she talked to herself nearly all the time, by the way she avoided people like the plague, and maybe the way she always wore odd fashion and had an obsession with technology. She was a secret genius who was losing herself to the damn high school pressures of an everyday. 

 

The golden boy, Hunk didn’t see himself as someone who made mistakes that could ever get him here. He was sweet, caring, calculated, and a... very optimistic nervous wreck. A mama’s boy for sure. Hunk was the kind hearted soul of the school. He wasn’t fawned over, but he was respected. Sure, he was whiny and often had random spurts of sickness after being scared, but he was nice. A golden child. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

An abundance of cars litter the front of the school’s parking lot. It’s around seven in the morning as the cars sit there. In each one, a different student waiting to go inside. For their cue to be let inside. 

 

Allura slumps in the front seat, looking out the window with a pout. Her father, Alfor, gives her a gentle reassuring smile. 

 

“No one is going to hold it against you, i'm sure plenty of people skip school to go to a charity fundraiser..” He said. She was truly his shining star, the kindest of them all. Allura refused to tell him she was actually skipping to hang out with her college boyfriend.. 

 

“But why me? Other kids skip all the time!” She whined to him. Alfor only sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“You are looked up to, looked up upon! My flower.. It is best to serve it and get it over with, forget what your mother says about being grounded, you did no wrong.” Alfor leaned over and pecked her forehead. “I’ll pick you up in eight hours.” He said last, signalling for her to get out and leave for the school building. Once Allura got out she went straight for the steps. 

 

“Ay Carajo!! You couldn’t have just kissed up and made it to practice today?” Lance’s abuela scoffed. No grandson of hers was to put up with an all day detention! Not only, but Lance didn’t seem to care that he had to serve it. 

 

“Abuela! I'm going! I'm going!” Lance cried as he exited the car. “No need to cry! I’ll be out in 6 hours tops.” He smirked and shot a wink to his grandmother. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“You make me age, mi nino.” She laughed and drove off. Lance actually in his gut despised himself for this. He couldn’t believe he was being forced to school on a saturday all day for just doing one thing! In the back of his mind however he knew it was what he deserved..

 

While making his way up the steps to the rest of the students, he recognized Allura, Hunk, and Pidge immediately. He let out a breath of relief someone else from his social group was already here.. Slowly he went to stand by Allura. Allura just faintly smiled at him and gave him a look of ‘you too?’ to which he nodded to. 

 

The last person to arrive was Keith, making a show of not caring as he nonchalantly walked up the stairs, hands in the pockets of his dark blue denim jeans. He was wearing a maroon shirt and an atrocious leather jacket to go over it. The sunglasses on his face obviously hid the red eye he used to glare at people with. Lance stared but not because he was interested.. Or for the fact that Keith looked really good in it. 

 

Come to think of it, they all had their preferred styles. Lance with his oversized olive green jacket, nike high tops, jeans and white shirt. Allura with her white black shirt, white cardigan, and blue skirt, her adorable mary janes to pull off the “good girl” look. Her hair was in a messy bun. Pidge was wearing a giant green sweater that nearly drowned her, and skinny black tights. Brown leather combat boots to go with it all. She really did look kind of like a mess.. Hunk lastly just wore a t-shirt and cargo shorts. No fancy anything, and just normal sneakers. Definitely a mama’s boy. 

 

They all made up a pretty interesting crew of kids, not fully awake enough to talk to each other like a group of students usually would. 

 

The doors of the school opened. 

 

Much to no one’s surprise Iverson was already waiting at the front of the school to take them into the library to serve their detentions. The man’s eye looks swollen and closed permanently as he scowls at all of them while they walk past him to get inside. Keith obviously wastes no time to scowl back at the man as he passes, making a show of also being the last one inside. Lance just barely catches the way Iverson flinches at the gaze of Keith. 

 

Once in the library Allura sits up front where two rows of tables rest. The tables hold only about 3 chairs and face upon the front of the library as you walk in. She sits up front in class, so why not here? Lance sits at the same table, a chair away. He figures they should probably stick together today, and also so Lance doesn't have to sit by anyone else. 

 

Pidge picks a spot in the very back, away from everyone if she can. It's not like anyone clearly notices her anyway, but they certainly notice the hot mess of a guy named Keith as soon as he walks in and takes a seat behind the preps. 

 

Keith flops down into a wooden chair, kicks his feet up on the table, and crosses his arms. He hasn’t even tried to take his sunglasses off just yet. It doesn’t look like he will anytime soon either, so Iverson clears his throat and steps up the the front to glare at everyone, especially Keith when he dares to say, 

 

“Woah there Mr.Ivory, that’s a nasty looking injury to your eye! I wonder who or what would ever dare to touch a fella like yourself!” And it is one of the most sarcastic things to ever come out of Keith’s mouth. Iverson’s glare only intensifies as Keith doesn’t seem to do much else but toy around. 

 

“Kogane, feet off the table.” The sheer malice of his words is enough to make Allura straighten her back, Lance shake in his seat, Pidge to hide her face with a squeak, and Hunk to cower aloud. Keith barely seems fazed at all by this. 

 

‘Stubborn mullet’ Lance thinks to himself. 

 

Everyone is looking at Keith now as he smirks to himself and has enough courtesy to barely sit up. “How can you even see my feet? I heard seeing out of your left eye is just as bad as it might be with your right, the way it is now and all-” But before Keith can be anymore rude Iverson slams his fist on an empty table and points an accusing finger at the boy whos been mocking him the whole time. 

 

“YOU YOUNG MAN COULD BE EXPELLED!” He shouts, shaking the whole room. Keith scoffs and Lance can take it anymore, annoyed to his wits end with this kid, so he turns around to face him. 

 

“Would you can it already!? God, you’re the rudest most arrogant guy i’ve yet to come across!” Lance feels Allura place a hand on his shoulder but he can’t think about how that feels when Keith sits up and leans against the table and mock Lances tone. 

 

“Would you quit it already?! Tsh, yeah okay Mr. Prince, lemme just put my balls away and i’d offer for you to do the same, but by the looks of you i’d say you’re so uptight they must’ve never dropped anyway, to up in there for even your sluts on the soccer field to come at-” Now, Keith had some pretty laid back insults and often sent women crying by just a glare, but that was harsh. Lance would’ve knocked his lights out right then and there if it wasn’t for his common decency and appreciation for wanting to see Keith’s rosy cheeks a few more times.. 

 

Keith and Lance barely notice Iverson or anyone else until he yanks Keith up by the back of his jacket and looks Keith dead in the face. 

 

“Young man, do you want another saturday in this library? I guarantee I can make your life just as hell bound as you want it to be, do you understand?” And Keith just slightly cowers at his calm tone yet anger filled face. 

 

“I dunno, can you stand another saturday with me?” He wittily replies. Iverson drops him and laughs. 

 

“You’re not worth my time,” He says finally turning back to the rest of the students after forcing Keith back in the chair. Iverson walks back to the front, briefly eyeing Pidge in the back as she hides away. “Well, anywho after this motley crue of a kid decides to calm himself,” He side eyes Keith, “I presume you all know why you’re here,” And the amount of nods is enough for him to continue, “Today, you all will spend eight hours in the library together. You may not move. Not Talk. No so much as stretch a finger until I allow you too,” 

 

“You have eight lengthy hours to think over what you’ve done to be in here. I am giving you a chance to evaluate. To make up for that time at schools. I want each of you to write an essay on who you think, you yourself, are. Two thousand words, no les, no more,” He surveys their expressions, bored, worried, even anxious. “By the time you leave today you will be back to great students you are cut out to be. Understood?” 

 

A bundle of nods once more and Iverson gathered a few pencils and sheets of paper, passing them out amongst the teens. Hunk was the only one to really pick up the pencil given to him and write his name down. Allura looked like she was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at the sheet of paper. 

 

Iverson took one last look at all of them before making his way to the metal door of the library. “Silence.” He opened the door, leaving it cropped open as he walked to his office across the hall. Once he was situated and out of sight Keith stretched his arms over his head. 

 

“Well that was a fun show.” Keith said sarcastically, getting up to stretch all of his body. The glare he earned from Lance was enough to get him going once more. He winked to the athlete, making Lance blush. 

 

This would be a long eight hours..


End file.
